A Dream Becomes a Reality
by Animorph183
Summary: This story is about John. The Animorph. Brother of Jake and Rachel. But they are not human they're Sayian, Greek/Roman Demigods(related to ever single god). John and the others are The Mighty Animorphin' Power Rangers. Combines Angry Beavers, Pokemon, Animorphs, Dragon Ball Z, and Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

A Dream Becomes a Reality

Hi, my name is John. The beginning of the end started when I was in school & my _powerful_ friends entered. I asked if I could move my seat. My teacher said yes, so I moved next to my brother Jake. After a while I started to stare at the clock. Only one minute to lunch. "Hi Jaylene" I said Jaylene is the only non Animorph who knows our secret. I saw the biggest bully in the school, Jason Medruna. "What bitch?" he said. I didn't see his fist until it hit me in the face. I started to get dizzy. Everything was going dark. It was then I realized I was going to faint. Why me I said in my head. Why did I have to open my mouth? I wish that didn't happen.

Rachel

Hi my name is Rachel & right now I started to realize that I started to morph into my grizzly bear morph. "Oh my god!" I said. I shouldn't have done that our secret would be blown. Jason Medruna started to scream. He left running. I started to demorph. Jake, John, & I ended up leaving home early. Our mom was afraid that he was hurt badly. "It's alright mom," I said "he's only sleeping." "Okay" she responded. I then asked Cassie if she could watch John. What I didn't tell her is that Tobias & I are kind of going on a date. It was our secret. They couldn't know. If they did I would be grounded for the rest of my life.

Tobias

Hi my name is Tobias and I'm on a date. It's an actual date (not a study date a real one) I am with my new girlfriend Rachel. We've known each other since we were 5 we're 16 now so that's been a while. I felt weird. I've never been on a date before. We ordered our food and a shake I said to add an extra straw the waiter got my message to leave. We stopped to pet the dogs. Then we entered the house I got a water bottle. I asked Rachel if she wanted one but she said no. We asked Mindie where John was. "He's in his room upstairs Tobias." "Thanks!" As we entered his room we saw a Yeerk enterhis head_. _

Cassie

Hi my name is Cassie right now I am a Yeerk in John's head. As you may know I got my Yeerk morph to save a Yeerk named Aftran. I needed it now to see what's wrong with John. As I entered I saw that his mind is blank. Yeerks have an ability to look at the hosts memories. I think that's not fair to the host, they deserve to keep their memories to themselves. Well nothings wrong with him, he's just sleeping I told the others. I was glad there wasn't anything wrong with him. As I was leaving him I heard him scream. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "The Yeerks they find out. They learn our secret." He said.

Marco

I felt bad for John. Ever since that vision he had he's seemed pail and lifeless. Oh by the way my name is Marco. After the vision we went to Jaylene, she's pretty hot. I would never tell her this, but John kind of likes her. By the way she knows our secret, we're the Animorphs. She found out when we had to demorph in front of her. It was the effect of a failed attempt to destroy the Yeerk pool. Now she has to go act like she's being infested, but don't be alarmed it's really a projection created by a Chee. It's not a pretty sight like she is. I got in trouble because of John. It really sucked. I mean seriously what did I do?

Jake

Hi my name is Jake. I was shocked at what John had said. That was really weird. I could not believe that could happen to all of us. Me I believe that it was a trick by the Crayak. The others think it was to help us in the nearby future. "Well if it's to help us thanks for the unwanted tip!" I shouted to the wall in my room. The next day at school I was looking for John. I saw him in math, but then he seemed to have disappeared. At break I looked for him only to find he was being guarded by known controllers Angelica, Angel, Alison and her boyfriend Aaron. I used the ultamatrix to lure them away.

Rachel

I can't believe what happened to John. He is really worried about all this. He shouldn't have to go through this. Jaylene, Cassie, & I were walking home when suddenly the sky turned red. I didn't like that. We're out numbered in this war we need more of us. Now Jaylene needs to make a big decision. "Jaylene the choices are become an Animorph or not. Fight the Yeerks or don't." "I'll join; the Yeerks have gotten far enough they don't deserve to control earth." "Put your hand on the box." I told her "It tingles" in response I told her, "It does that." Now she had to choose what to become. She chose the golden retriever morph.

Jaylene

Hi I'm Jaylene I'm the newest Animorph. I felt my ears climb up my head. My hair went from brown to golden brown. My hands became paws and out of nowhere a tail appeared. It was bare at first but then fir grew. My face became a muzzle and my nose turned black & wet like a dog's. My morph was finished. Rachel & Cassie turned into birds. We went to the mall. Everybody else was there. When I demorphed Jake, Marco, Tobias, and Ax were surprised. I saw the excitement on John's face. When John ran to me I kissed him. Now the others knew were a couple. After that John took me to his house.

John

Jaylene wants to meet Gold. Great, he can go super Sayian Google. I hate to admit it but he's gay. Jake and Rachel don't even know. Only Jaylene and I know. Don't get me wrong I'm alright with it. He's the way he is. We're twins we were born on the same day yet, I'm a minute older. Right now he's a Lucario who lives in the Pokémon world region of Johto. I live in Earth's form of Johto. It's a weird situation. I love Jaylene to death so I will let her meet him. I hope they get along. The next day at school I caught up with her. She kissed me. It revealed our newly hatched sons Norbert and Daggett.

John

Yeah, I do mean hatched. They're not human they're Riolu. "!" basically the entire school said. "What's that?" one kid said. Another said, "It's two Riolu." Jaylene said "They're so cute." I guess Gold's an uncle now. Wait so is Jake. Rachel's an aunt now too. That makes them Sayian. I decided to go super Sayian in front of the other students. I looked behind me only to see them go super Sayian. The controllers in the group all said "SAYIAN!" "Oh Shit!" I forgot there were controllers in the group. "Jake, Rachel I need you guys over here!" "Tobias, Ax hurry up and show Jaylene the portal!"

John

It turns out there are more controllers at this school than we thought. Dracon beams don't affect Pokémon. I went to the nearest controller and attacked him. Jake and Rachel started using their moves. I then heard a boom. I looked outside to see my home destroyed. "Nooooooooooooo!" I screamed. Madison, my mom, Eli (finally), and my dogs Cooper & Chico all dead. And I wasn't there to save them. I knew the Yeerks had to be stopped once and for all. "Jake, Rachel I need you to lend me all your powers." They nodded in signal of a yes. "Go to the other world

John

I need more help so I'm going to find it. First I'll go get my cousins Angel and Lily. Then I'll get my friend Vincent. And my _"Best friend"_ Johanna, after her I'll get Madison's friend Melinda. They were Animorphs for a short time. They don't remember it though. I hope they understand why I need them. Angel will though, I can't be sure. I concentrated on Angel only to get him in his P.E. class. "Sayian!" his P.E. teacher said. "Angel come with me I need your help against the Yeerks." As soon as I said the word "Yeerk" he looked like he was starting to remember what he once was. He remembered being an Animorph.

John

Next we went to get Vincent. He also had the same look on his face when I said "Yeerk". It was harder for me to get Johanna and Melinda to join. I had to tell them all about Yeerks. The Yeerks got to Lily's house after we got there. Before she started to believe us the Yeerks killed her dad. That got him to join us. Kimberly wanted to join us once I said they killed her "sister". That's six more people to join the Animorphs in one day. That makes 15 of us. I hope they're all safe in the Pokémon world. I miss Jaylene, Norbert and Daggett. Wait that means they probably met Gold. He can protect them more than I can.

John

I have to summon Lucario now. "Lucario I choose you!" Lucario is an Animorph too. "Why did they kill Maddie?" they all said. "Because the Yeerks are cold heartless creatures." I answered. The others all chose an animal morph that suits them best. I made sure they didn't choose any of the main Animorphs morphs. Vincent chose to morph into a cheetah, Kimberly chose to be a panther, Angel sadly chose to be a lion, Johanna chose to become a lioness, Melinda chose to be a polar bear, and Lily chose to be a black bear. We nearly lost Lily. Luckily she demorphed. Then the Yeerks decided to have an all out war.

Daggett

"Mom, I need some help." I told my mother. I'm a Pokémon a new one called Ricario. I would be considered a 16 year old on the planet you call Earth. I have this weird history, I'm human and Sayian, half-blood (Greek & Roman), and my parents call themselves the Animorphs. They can become anything that has D.N.A. which includes Pokémon, animals, and even what humans call aliens. I can do that too. I became a super Sayian when I just hatched. I never knew my dad. I just hope he loves me. We're preparing for war. Everyone even my uncles Gold & Typhlosion. They love each other a lot. They are gay.

John

Hey guys, Jaylene can you here me? I said in thought speak. "John is that you?" Jaylene responded. Thank god she's safe. Hi Jaylene, I miss you so much. How are Norbert and Daggett? I asked her. "We're here dad." He said. I chuckled, their voices are cracking. I miss you guys so much. Especially you three. I said. I forgot that I needed to tell Jaylene about the others. Jaylene I kind of got new Animorphs, they're Kimberly, Vincent, Johanna, Melinda, and my cousins Angel and Lily. Oh yeah, I need you all to go get the other rangers. I said. I know we can win now, no matter what.

John

One by one the others came. "Jaylene, I've missed you so much." I told my wife. "I've missed you too, John." She said. "Hello, father." My sons said. "Well look at you all grown up." I told him. "Dad we're 16. We're not grown-up yet." They said with a laugh. "You are in this world." I responded. I just met him and I feel that I've known him his whole life. The others were surprised when the Pokémon army came. I'm glad I had the underground caverns. Or else the Yeerks would have found us. "Hey John." I heard a voice say. "Huh? Gold, I haven't seen you in forever. And Typhlosion, how are you doing?" I asked.

John

The other rangers came right after. 108 rangers not including us the Mighty Animorphin' Power Rangers. This makes 116 of us. Oh, yeah I forgot to count the new Animorphs. That's 121 humans plus 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Pokémon. I hope I have enough Master balls for them, that way if they get hurt they will go to Professor Elm's home in one of the many other Johto regions. They would be sent there right after I capture them. I would gain more Pokémon while saving them. Wow don't I use my head. I can't wait to beat the Yeerks up. The Animorphs are back.

John

The battle started sooner than I thought. We outnumbered the Yeerks. Only 6,000,000,879 billion hosts to 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Pokémon and 120 humans and 1 Andalite. Yet, the battle seemed to take forever. Almost all the Pokémon got hurt to where I had to capture them. As soon as Gold and Typhlosion came into the battle Gold transformed into super Sayian Google. It made me feel sad when I had to capture Gold but, it was to keep him safe. The Yeerks were heavily damaged. We reduced there numbers by a lot. Even with 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Pokémon gone. Instead of killing them we captured them.

John

We did that to save the hosts. And instead we killed the Yeerks by holding them for 3 days. It turns out the Yeerks never killed my mom or Madison. They killed Eli luckily. "Maddie I can't believe it's you." Kimberly said. "Help us Kimberly John's the one who's been the bad guy. He wants to rule the Earth with Jaylene, Norbert and Daggett."The Yeerk in Madison's head said. "Don't believe her she's the one with the Yeerk in her head." I told her. I saw a glimpse of metal. "Kimberly behind you!" I said. She turned around only to have a Dracon beam get shot at her. "Kimberly!"

John

She didn't get the chance to respond because she no longer existed. Vincent was the next one to die. His throat was sliced by a Hork-Bajir. Johanna was almost infested by a Yeerk, but instead of giving them a morph capable host she sliced her own neck. Better dead than infested. Melinda was shot at by a Dracon beam. It killed her almost instantly. I told Angel and Lily about their mother. She was a Sayian. Who, like my father was killed in battle. That made them angry enough to become super Sayian. That was just the amount of anger we needed. I realized I forgot about Lucario. I don't want him to die.

John

A Hork-Bajir was about to slice him in half when I made him return to me. That saved him. I would hate myself more than I already do if he died. He was my best friend for a long time. More than Angel and Johanna combined. After a seemingly never-ending battle we drove the Yeerks into defeat. The battle has been won. The remaining Yeerks were forced to morph into different types of birds. Earth was in peace. This battle was finished but the real battle was to be fought. To be continued in…..

A DIFFERENT DIMENSION BATTLE.


	2. A Different Dimension Battle

A Different Dimension Battle

Hi I'm Gabriel. I'm a new trainer on a mission in the Sinnoh region. I'm from Twinleaf town. At this moment I'm on my way to Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem town. It's my first day and I get to choose my starter. Maybe I might get the nice Turtwig or the playful Chimpchar possibly the cute yet overly proud Piplup. Yeah Piplup's the one for me. I was half way there when I realized I was still in my pajamas and I haven't shaved. "Oh shit!" that was embarrassing. Well it's too late now. I thought. "BOOM!" I looked up only to see a portal appear. I saw two Teenagers fly out of it. From what I saw it was a 16 year old girl and a 17 year old boy.

He's my age I'm 17. I ran to the spot they landed at. They look human. "Hi I'm Gabriel." I told them. "Hi I'm John. No wait, I'm Gold and this is Jaylene." _Gold_ said. Then the girl elbowed him. "Ow!" "Oh, yeah her name isn't Jaylene its Crystal." He explained. "Well bye." I said. "Hey, wait." They said. "Yeah?" I answered. "Where are you going?" they asked. "To Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem." I said. "Tell him Gold and Crystal are back in Sinnoh." _Gold_ said. "Okay." I got the feeling that they were following me. "Why are you following me?" I asked. "We aren't." they responded. "Sure." I responded. "Hey I thought of something." _Crystal _said. "Yeah," Gold and I said at once. "Why don't we go together?"

"You know what I like that idea." I said. _ Gold _responded "I do too." "So it's settled, we'll all go together." _Crystal_ said. So we were on our way to Sandgem town when this red-haired boy ran into me. "BAM!" I got up. "What the fuck was that for!?" I said. "It was an accident. I wasn't paying attention." He said. "No shit." I responded. "Calm the fuck down Gabriel. It was an accident. Angel, I mean Silver just apologise to him." _Gold _said. "You're lucky he was here." I said. "So Gold, where are you guys going?"_Silver_ said mad-dogging me. "Sandgem town." _Gold_ responded. "Gold to get you used to Sinnoh I challenge you to a Pokémon battle." _Silver_ said.

"Na. Sorry, but my Pokémon are way too tough." He responded. "Really, I'll fine you 1 billion Poké for declining." _Silver_ said. "Fine I'll battle you. But don't complain if I beat you." _Gold_ said. _Silver_ then sent out his Sneasle. _Gold_ sent out his Charizard. "Wow I've never seen a black Charizard." I said in amazement. "It's a shiny Pokémon." He turned and said "Charizard use Fusion Flare!" "How does it know Fusion Flare?" I asked. "He got it by learning sketch." He responded. I saw it knock out the Sneasle. Then he sent out Feraligatr. "Charizard use wing attack." _Gold_ said. Again he knocked out _Silver's _Pokémon. So then _Silver_ sent out his Alakazam. _Gold_ sent out his Black Kyurem.

I have just learned that Unova has gone through many changes after Team Plasma had attacked 4 years ago. Since then every other region has been captured by their regional Teams. In Kanto and Johto the team is Team Rocket. Hoenn's teams are Team Aqua and Magma. Here in Sinnoh we have been hearing reports of Team Galactic. I hope they aren't true. I realized that the battle was still going on. Alakazam had fainted. _Gold _then separated Zekrom from Kyurem only to fuse Reshiram with it. _Silver _sent out his Magnezone only to get knocked out by _Gold's _White Kyurem's Fusion Flare. He then chose his Gengar. To counteract Gengar's type _Gold_ sent out his Arceus in its dark type form.

It used Judgement and knocked out Gengar. _Gold_ had won the battle. "Bye _Gold_ thanks for the battle." "Can we go now?" I asked, "I need to get my starter." _Gold_ then asked, "Which one are you choosing; Piplup, Turtwig, or Chimpchar?" I responded, "Piplup." "I choose Piplup when I went with Gold and Silver on my journey." _Crystal _said. "What did you choose Gold?" I asked. "I chose Turtwig, and then I decided to name him Tru." He answered. Once we got to Sandgem I ran to Professor Rowan's lab. When he saw me he remembered that I needed my starter. "Which one do you want Gabriel?" he asked. "I want a Piplup." I answered. "Would you like to nickname her?"

"I would like to name her Dawn." I said. "I'll bring her out of her Poké ball now but be careful she's a little bit afraid of new people." Professor Rowan said. "POP!" Out came my new Pokémon. I noticed that she was a different color from the other Piplup. "Wow, a shiny Pokémon!" I said. I asked if I could change, but then I realized there was nothing my size. "Gabriel, I have some clothes about your size. And they're the latest in Sinnoh fashion." _Crystal _said, "They were for _Gold_, but he said he likes his clothes from Johto." I tried them on and they were my size. "Thanks, Crystal. I really like them." We ran into this girl I know from Twinleaf town. Her name is Julie. "Hi, Julie did you choose your starter yet?"

"Yeah, I choose a Turtwig. His name is Xavier." She said. "Do you want to battle me then?" I asked. "Sure, even it though I don't like to battle newbie's without a gym badge." After a short period of time I lost the battle. My Piplup did her best. "That was fun Gabriel, but next time try battling me with at least one badge." She said while leaving. After I healed Dawn at the Pokémon Center we left for Jubilife city. The others went to the nearest hotel and checked us in. "I'll catch up with you guys later; I'm going to get a Pokétch. Do you guys want one?" I said. "Sure I'll take one in Pink." _Crystal_ said. "I'll get one in Gold if they have it, if not one in Red." _Gold _said. It took me forever to find the Pokétch store.

When I brought them to the hotel room I walked in to see _Gold _and _Crystal_ making out. I felt a little weird seeing that. It kinda made me feel a little jealous seeing that. I wish I could do that with Julie, one day. I would love to be able to hold her in my arms and see our kids run around. That would be so awesome if that happened. I wonder if she likes me too. In the morning we ate at the all you can eat buffet. Then we went to the nearest city with a gym. When Ronark saw _Gold _and _Crystal _he smiled. "How have you guys been?" he said. "I'm here for a gym battle with you." I told him. My Piplup knocked out his Geodude after two hits. Then it evolved into a Prinplup. He sent out his Onix.

I told Dawn to use her bubble beam on Onix. It was an instant knockout. I won my first gym badge. I said next we should go back to Jubilife. When we got there we saw a man in a long brown coat. "Hi Looker." _Gold_ and _Crystal _said at once. "Why hello, agents Gold and Crystal. I haven't seen you since the last time in the B.W. Agency." Looker said, "Where are you guys going?" "Floaroma." "Well I'll call you if the rumors about Team Galactic are true." So we were off. Once we made it to Floraroma, we heard about trouble at the wind station. Once we got there we saw a guy in a blue bowl wig. "TEAM GALACTIC!" we all said at once. The rumors were true Team Galactic has come back.

Team Galactic is back now we're in trouble. The Grunt ran and tackled me. It hurt like hell when I fell. _Gold _grabbed him and threw him off of me. The Grunt got up and ran inside. Then we heard the alarms go off. "Oh, shit!" I heard _Gold _say. Then I saw the coolest thing ever. "Let's Do It!" _Gold _and_ Crystal _said. "Gold Ranger Power!" _Gold_ said. "Crystal Ranger Power!" _Crystal _said_. _I saw helmets and jumpsuits appear on them. They were the Mighty Pokémorphin' Pokédex holders. "Here Gabriel, take this one." _Gold_ said. "Say Green Ranger Power." _Crystal _said. When I saw _Gold's _suit I realized it was red, pink, black, blue, yellow, white, and gold all at the same time. I wish that happened to me.

We were about to go in when three men appeared in front of us. "The Shadow Triad? Why are you guys here? We know for a fact Ghetsis isn't in Sinnoh?" _Gold _said. "Move." They simply said. I looked around for the others, but they weren't here. I know why the Shadow Triad didn't take me. They knew I was a newbie. "Green Ranger Power." Well now I'm the green Mighty Pokémorphin' Pokédex Holder. I ran inside and saw one of Team Galactic's leaders. Her name is Jupiter. "Jupiter, where are my friends at!" I yelled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, "Grunt 17 take care of him." I sent out Dawn. Number 17 sent out his Zubat. "Wow, I've seen a Preschooler with better Pokémon than you."

"That's nice little boy." He said. "Little? I'm 17 you idiot Team Galactic Grunt." I responded. I told Dawn to use drill peck. It was a direct hit. The Zubat used wing attack. When it hit Dawn she fainted. "No!" I screamed. When I was going to grab her Poké ball I felt something new. It was a dagger like flute. The dragon flute that's what it was called. When the grunt got near me I pulled it out. "What now Grunt." I told him. I threatened to stab them with it. "Get close to me and I'll slice your throat. Now tell me where are my friends at?" When I said that they released them. _Gold _came and teleported us away. "What did they do to you guys?" I asked him. "Nothing really. They just asked us who we are." He said.

We went back to Floraroma. Our first stop was the Pokémon center. We left Dawn to heal. During our free time we stopped to eat. I ordered a Miltank burger, with some fries. _Gold _and_ Crystal _got a burger and fries to share. Wow, they must really love each other. At the end they got a chocolate milkshake to share. After that we got Dawn and left to Eterna city. On the way I captured a Shiny Ponyta, Staravia, Roselia, and Buneary. After beating Gardenia we took off towards the Galactic Hideout. When we got there the champion Cynthia was there. She gave me an egg. It looked like a normal Togepi egg. But _Gold _said it was more than just a normal Togepi egg. I decided to call it Eggy.

We then went to the Pokémon center to check on Eggy. But when we got there we saw two Team Galactic Grunts picking on a little kid. "Thanks for the worthless Buneary, kid." Grunt number 1 said. I ran to the kid. "What happened, why did they take your Buneary?" I asked. "They took her because, I lost a battle against them." he responded. "Don't worry I'll get her back." I ran to the Galactic Hideout. Looker was inside disguised as a Grunt. I ran upstairs, there I found Mars, Team Galactic's other boss. I had my newly evolved Empoleon knock out her Skunktank. I got Buneary back. Then I gave her back to her owner. "Thanks for getting my Buneary back, Mister." He said.

Then we left for Hearthome city. Once we got there I noticed Julie. She ran to me and started to cry. "Team Galactic took Xavier, and my Bidoof." That got me mad. "When I get those Grunts they're going to regret what they did to you Julie." She gave me a kiss and left towards the Pokémon center. I ran to the Gym. After I figured out the pattern riddle I made it to Fantina's room. I won the battle when the Grunts caught up. The door locked behind them. Fantina's Gengar was the cause of it. Then I took care of the Grunts. It turned out they didn't have Julie's Pokémon. "Shit! I did all that work for nothing. I found Julie and told her that I didn't get her Pokémon back. "You should come with us Julie."_Crystal _said.

So then we left to find her Pokémon. On our way we ran into _Silver_. He told us that Team Galactic was heading to the Solaceon ruins. On the way I ran into my best friend from Twinleaf. His name is William. He challenged me to a Pokémon battle. My team was nearly defeated until I sent Dawn out. She knocked out his Monfereno beating him. Julie laughed. We all grew up together. She already knew that William liked her but when he asked her out she said no. I never told anyone that I liked her too. We camped out in front of the Pokémon grave yard. Julie and _Gold_ were asleep. "Gabriel," _Crystal _said, "do you like Julie?" I answered her saying, "Yeah, I do. But please don't tell anyone." "Okay."

I then realized that she was sleeping on my lap. I decided to let her use my sleeping bag and cover her with my blanket. It was then I fell asleep. In the morning we took off into Solaceon town's ruins. I told _Gold _and _Crystal _to go to the Pokémon daycare. They deposited their two Lucario. They knew that they would breed and create a Riolu egg. I ran to the ruins and saw some Unown. I captured one and named it Anthony. It was shiny and in the shape of an A. I made it to the end and found Team Galactic's third boss; Saturn, with 13 Grunts. I tripped and landed hard on the ground. "Well, look at what we have here." Saturn said. Then 12 Grunts surrounded me. I was outnumbered. Out of nowhere 6 streaks of light appeared.

I knew the colors, Red, Pink, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White. The same colors I saw on _Gold's_ suit. When they materialized I saw that 5 of them were Humans. Then I saw one with the body of a Ponyta or a Stantler. It had the torso and head of a human but it had two eyes on the top of stalks. It had no mouth and had a tail in the shape of a Drapion's it had a blade at the top. Its fur was tan and light blue. Three boys and two girls, the other thing looked like a male but I couldn't tell. They all said, "Let's Do it!" then, "White Ranger Power, Black Ranger Power, Pink Ranger Power, Blue Ranger Power, Yellow Ranger Power, Red Ranger Power!" They were the other Pokédex holders.

They each took on two Grunts. I took on Saturn and the extra Grunt. All of my Pokémon fainted. I was defeated, but then my egg hatched. It was a Shiny female Togepi. Why do I keep on capturing Shiny Pokémon? I said in my head. My Togepi used Metronome causing it to use Earthquake knocking out their Pokémon. Saturn was the one who took Julie's Pokémon. He gave them back to me. The others and I teleported back to Solaceon, Julie ran up to me and then she really kissed me (as in on the lips). It was our first real kiss. I hope this means that we are a couple. _Gold _and _Crystal _are a couple so maybe that gives me a chance. "Gabriel, I wanted to tell you this for a long time. I like you." She said.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" I asked. "Yeah, I do." She responded. "Good job, Romeo." The Red Pokédex holder said. "Hey, at least he can get a girl. Unlike someone here." The Pink Pokédex holder said looking at the Black one. "Hey! Some of us don't get lucky." The Black Pokédex holder said. "What is the point of asking out a female? Aren't you just asking her to go outside?" The White Pokédex holder asked. "It's more complicated than that Ax." The Blue Pokédex holder responded. "He's right Ax." The Yellow Pokédex holder said. "Oh, yeah, I'm Jake. These are Rachel, Marco, Tobias, Cassie, and Ax. We are the Animorphs." Jake said. Wow these are the people _Gold _talks about.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel. I can do the same thing you can. Watch. Green Ranger Power!" I said. Then my suit appeared. Like _Gold _and _Crystal_ my suit had the design of a Lucario. "Huh? I didn't know there was a ninth Power Ranger?" Rachel said. "Uh, Gabriel since when have you been able to do all that?" Julie asked. "Since yesterday." I answered. We caught up with the others now _Gold _trusts me enough to tell me his name. It was the same for _Crystal_. Their names are John and Jaylene. The same names they said when I met them. The Animorphs decided to come with us on our journey. One by one I conquered the gyms of Sinnoh. Eventually our journey took us to the summit of Mt. Coronet.

Team Galactic had access to the summit too. They took Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf from John. They were using them to take control of the child of John's Palkia and Dialga. It can control both space and time. "I summon you Pialkiga!" Cyrus; Team Galactic's boss said. Every Grunt Team Galactic had surrounded us. We all morphed. Well Julie didn't. "White Ranger Power. Black Ranger Power. Pink Ranger Power. Blue Ranger Power. Yellow Ranger Power. Red Ranger Power!" the Animorphs said. "Green Ranger Power. Crystal Ranger Power. Gold Ranger Power!" the rest of us said. "POWER RANGERS!" the Power Rangers said. "Pokédex Holders!" We, the Pokédex holders said.

After along battle we were about to win when something terrible happened. I felt something stab me in the back. I looked behind me to see my own Dragon flute being shoved into my back. And holding it was Julie. "I'm sorry Gabriel, but Team Galactic has to win this battle." She said. I couldn't believe it. The girl I love betrayed me. "Why, Julie? Why are you helping them?" I asked her. "Because, they said they wouldn't hurt my family if I helped them." she answered. "I can't believe it. I thought you loved me." I said. She looked like I socked her in the face. Then I did the one thing needed to beat Team Galactic, I captured Pialkiga. "You little brat. How dare you!?" Cyrus said.

Then Team Galactic left. I saw an old man watching us. "Charon, why are you watching us?" John said. "Because, you are all wonderful specimens to watch. Tell me how you able to change your shape? I mean it's just not humanly possible. And what's with the suits? They aren't really the biggest fashion statements." He said. After that a helicopter appeared and picked him up. We felt the ground shake. "Mt. Coronet is going to explode!" I said. "Julie, are you coming with us?" I asked. "No. Only I know the way to close the portal to Pialkiga's dimension." She responded. We then teleported away from the summit. Mt. Coronet blew up, separating Sinnoh into four different parts. I saw the summit fall and form a new island.

That will really change Sinnoh. Well after that the Animorphs left. So we were off to the Pokémon League. When we got there I saw literally every Gym leader and Elite Four member with their Champion. They all ran up to John. I then found out that John is the true champion for every region. I looked outside and saw the Team Plasma flag go up. "What the fuck?" I said. I felt the place shake. "You guys there are Galactic bombs every where!" I yelled. We teleported outside, I saw the Pokémon League blow up. "No!" I screamed. They all died. To be continued in, the epic conclusion to the "A Dream Becomes a Reality" series book 3;

Origins Revealed


	3. Origins Revealed

Origins Revealed

"So, father would you like to start over? Because I can change it and keep them from dying." The godly creature who is my son said. I wanted to say no. I wanted to say no. I wanted… We were investigating the site where Team Plasma was last seen. They entered my world. Along the way I told my mom about my friend Gabriel Sanchez from Sinnoh. She said a boy with the same name disappeared from Whittier when Gold and I were 1. She and her friend Maria Sanchez wanted us to play together but when she got here she told my mom what happened. "He's gone. He wandered away for a second and then he was gone. What am I going to do?"

Hi, my name is Norbert. It has been 1 year since my parents went to the Sinnoh region with Gabriel. My dad didn't know this but my mother, Jaylene brought me with them. "Gabriel, I just realized this. I have met you before. Our moms planned a play date but you wandered away." My father said. "Really? How do you know this?" Gabriel said. "My mom told me this. You were born in Whittier like me. I think you entered a portal which entered Sinnoh. My mom was pregnant with my brother and sister, you know Jake and Rachel. Anyways it scared my mom into moving to Ontario." My dad said, "I think it means our lives are connected in many ways. Or it could mean we should be Animorphs."

"So, does that mean that we were supposed to meet?" Gabriel asked. "I don't know. Fate is a weird thing, it works in mysterious ways." My dad said. So then they left. I saw the portal open. I walked inside and entered the Sinnoh region. I ran to my dad and Gabriel. "Who's this?" I asked. "She's my old friend, Julie." Gabriel said. I knew about Julie, she betrayed Gabriel and my parents. But in the end she died a Martyr. In other words she died a hero. They built a statue of her in her honor. I saw my dad pat Gabriel on the back. He never forgave himself. Gabriel has recently met a girl named Annaruby. They were falling in love. "Green Ranger Power!" Gabriel said. They teleported away.

Hi I'm Gabriel. I am with John teleporting to the Pokémon League memorial. We are going there to visit the graves of everyone who died in the explosion a year ago. I saw familiar names. Ronark, Gardenia, Maylene, Crasher Wake, Fantina, Byron, Candice, and Volkner are the ones I know. Others there are Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce, and Claire or the Johto Gym Leaders. The gym Leaders of every region died. The Elite Four and Champion of every region died. All because of Team Plasma, the true leaders of the world domination plot. The battle is going to start soon. And pretty soon the origins will be revealed.

I also need to find the location of the Plasma Frigate. Team Plasma is from Unova. They attacked Black and White. Along the way Black and White met the other Pokédex holders, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow from Kanto, Gold, his girlfriend Crystal, and Silver, (they let John, Jaylene and Angel use their names) from Johto, Ruby, his girlfriend Sapphire, and Emerald from Hoenn, and Diamond, his girlfriend Platinum, and Pearl, who like me, are from Twinleaf. All 15 Pokédex holders together out numbered Team Plasma. So they went into hiding, then they returned 3 years ago. I am now going to get them all here to help beat the new P.K.M.N. thieves. The Animorphs have disappeared.

Now John and Jaylene are trying to find them. Daggett wants to come with me. I thought it was weird finding out that he was a Pokémon. "So, Gabriel where are we going to start?" Daggett asked me. "First we'll get the Sinnoh Pokédex holders. Then Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Unova." I responded. "Oh." I knew that he has never been to any of the other regions. I hope we get to the others soon. I wonder what happened to the Animorphs, they left after we battled Team Galactic. I know they couldn't have just disappeared. What if Team Plasma got them? Or worse they were killed in their travel back to Earth? We looked for Diamond and the other two.

The Sinnoh Pokédex holders; order left to right Diamond, Platinum, and Pearl.

We have barely found them; they were in hiding under Diamond's Villa which is his secret base. "You guys, we need your help Team Plasma is taking over the world." I told them. "Why should we? I mean seriously, their going to win no matter what." Pearl said. "Pearl, I say we should help. They need us." Diamond said. "Plat, what do you think?" he finished. She responded, "I say the same. And besides it would be fun to see the others again." "So it's two against one. Sorry Pearl." Diamond said. So we were off to Johto. The gyms were all destroyed. Gold started a rebellion against Team Rocket. Silver was the only one to join Gold. Crystal didn't it hurt Gold a lot.

The Johto Pokédex holders; order left to right Crystal, Gold, and Silver

Red, Green, and Blue didn't think it would help. They found out that Crystal was pregnant and Gold was the father. Yellow helped her deliver the baby boy. She named him Julio. Why she didn't tell Gold is a mystery. "Gold, Silver can you join us?" we asked. "Hell yeah." They said at the same time. "We'll join too." I heard 5 voices say. I looked it was Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Crystal. That makes 10 Pokédex holders on our side. Eight more and that will be all of them. Team Plasma is going down. I told them to go to my secret base which is joined with John's, Jaylene's, and Diamond's. I told Daggett to stay with them and hold Jaylene's communicator. I left for Hoenn alone.

Red, Green, and Blue; the Kanto Pokédex holders

The Hoenn Pokédex holders; in order Ruby, and Sapphire

Ruby and Sapphire were hiding underneath the old Battle Frontier. They told me that I need to get Emerald out of hiding and get him to join me. Then they would join. He was in Johto looking for Gold. I told him that the others have joined me and I need him. He accepted my offer. Ruby and Sapphire joined me. I need the Unova Pokédex holders. "I hope they join me?" I said to myself. They have to join me if they don't Team Plasma wins. I can't let that happen I promised John. So I teleported to the ruins of N's castle. I found Black, White, Rosa, Nate, and Hugh there. When they saw me the asked if they could join the fight. That's all 18 Pokédex holders. "Yes!" I said. Maybe now I could find the Animorphs.

Black and White; the Unova Pokédex holders

Nate, Hugh, and Rosa; the new Unova Pokédex holders

But I know that might not happen. The Animorphs have been missing for over 1 year. "Hey Gabriel, where's John and Jaylene?" they asked. "Their looking for a group called the Animorphs." I answered. Team Plasma attacked Diamond's and Pearl's homes. I hope his mom Johanna was out of it. I know Johanna because she was my neighbor before they closed the orphanage. I never got to know Diamond because he was with Pearl a lot. That's how I got to meet William, and _Julie_. I knew on that day I loved _her_. Well now I know what Team Plasma is doing. They're going to every region and killing the Pokédex holders' families. That's cold, killing innocent people for no reason.

But it's not unusual I mean Team Galactic took Johanna hostage. And Team Rocket kidnapped Blue's grandfather Professor Oak. And they took Green's parents. Oh yeah, Team Aqua and Team Magma killed Ruby's father Norman. When Team Galactic followed us into John's world they froze half of Johto. They even froze Kanto because he had family there. I'm glad I don't have a family. I wonder how Annaruby is doing. Does she miss me? I can't tell her much about my life before I "_moved_" to Johto. I want her to know everything about me. I turned my IPod on it played my favorite song. Music is the one thing that makes me feel good now. I mean since I left Sinnoh. I'm glad I'm here now.

We departed towards Sandgem town, Team Plasma's next target; Platinum's house. I remember coming to Sandgem to get Dawn. "Dawn, come out. I choose you." I said. Out popped my shiny Empoleon. I gave her a hug. I haven't seen any of my Pokémon in forever. "You know what? Come on out everybody." I said. The next thing I knew was that everybody was laughing and I was tackled by all my Pokémon. I saw my off colored or shiny Pokémon which are my Rapidash, Lopunny, Roseraid, Staraptor, and Togekiss. "I love all of you guys too." I told them. I won't leave them again. We caught up with Team Plasma, but by then they blew up Platinum's house.

The Plasma Frigate landed. We ran into it Team Plasma was surprised to see all of us, Especially John's son, Daggett. They didn't know that he was part human. When he yelled at them they all started talking about how rare he is. It was then I told them he was human. They all started to laugh. Then he went super Sayian. We all sent out our starter Pokémon in their final forms. Green, Silver, Ruby, Platinum, Black, Nate, and I told ours' to use Hydro cannon on them. Blue, Gold, Sapphire, Pearl, White, and Rosa told theirs' to use Blast Burn. Red, Crystal, Emerald, Diamond, and Hugh told theirs' to use Frenzy Plant. Yellow told Chuchu to use Thunder. We sent most of Team Plasma flying.

I saw Team Plasma bring out a ray gun. "They're going to freeze our Pokémon!" I screamed. We all called our Pokémon back. They weren't pointing it at the Pokémon they're pointing it at the Holders. "No!" I yelled. The others all turned into stone. When they took them into the ship I saw statues of the bodies of the Animorphs. "John, I found the Animorphs." I said into my communicator. "Where?" he asked. "Inside the Plasma Frigate." I answered. "We're coming to your location." He said. "No! Don't. They'll freeze you guys too. I can handle it." I told him. "Okay." He said. I was on my own. Team Plasma is going down. I hope they're ready to lose. "Team Plasma, I'm going to kill all of you."

I brought out the Dragon Dagger (John told me its true name.); I grabbed the nearest Grunt and sliced off his head. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they screamed. "I said I was going to kill all of you. I wasn't lying!" I told them. "Now, tell me. How do you change them back?" I asked. "You can't. They're stuck this way. It's a defect in the device." The female Grunt answered. "Oh, well. I guess I just have to kill all of you now." I said crazily. They all started to run but suddenly the bridge connecting us to Earth went up. We were flying. Some Grunts threw themselves off the sides instead of having their throats sliced. Oh, well to bad for them. Most just sat and cried.

I saw a beam hit the ground. Everything turned into ice even the people. It was sad why should the people suffer. Team Plasma froze Jubilife next then Canalave. They froze the rest of Sinnoh within ten hours. I noticed a Raquaza and a shiny Raquaza attack the ship. They started to demorph. John was the shiny one and Jaylene was the regular one. "I told you guys not to come!" I yelled. "A simple "Thank you" would have been appreciated!" Jaylene said. "Well, it's not my fault you guys didn't listen to me." I responded. As we were arguing I noticed the beam being aimed at Jaylene. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed at her. I pushed her out of the way and I felt it hit me. "Gabriel, NO!" John said. I wanted to apologise.

"Let's Do It!" We said. "Crystal Ranger Power!" Jaylene said. "Gold Ranger Power!" I said. "We need Thunderzord Power now!" I called out the others' zords. "Mastodon; Lion Thunderzord Power. Pterodactyl; Firebird Thunderzord Power. Triceratops; Unicorn Thunderzord Power. Saber-tooth Tiger; Griphin Thunderzord Power. Tyrannosaurus; Red Dragon Thunderzord Power." Now I called, "Lucario aura holder Thunderzord Power." "Zoroarc illusion Thunderzord Power." Jaylene said. "Mega Thunderzord, power up." She finished. "Aura Megazord, power up." I said. We are finally ready to take down Team Plasma. I hope they like the Mega Thunder and Aurazords.

Dinozords with the Destroyed Drogonzord

Thunderzords with the Zoroarc Aurazord

Mega Thunderzord

Mega Aurazord

I hit the Plasma Frigate with my right hand. It flew down only to come back up. Jaylene tried to do the same thing but missed. Team Plasma shot her with a torpedo. "No!" I yelled. I saw the Mega Thunderzord fall apart. Jaylene fell out of it. "VROOM!" She hit the ground hard. I saw her Power coin and morpher crumble into pieces. That means her powers are gone. Man, if only she gave her coin to me. I could have rebuilt her Power morpher. But I can't make her a new Power Coin. I'm glad the Animorphs gave me their coins to me. I saw Team Plasma shoot their beam at her and she turned to stone. Just like Gabriel, and the others before him. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed. Not again.

The MegaThunderzord falling apart.

I used the Mega Aurazord's final move to destroy the Plasma Frigate. "Aura Cannon now!" I saw the Aura blasts come out. They were White, Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow, Red, Green, Crystal, and Gold. I watched it blow up. I looked down and I saw the leader look up at me. I enlarged the image. It was Saul, a guy I met at DeAnza. He always said he'd destroy this world, but I didn't believe him. "Now's my chance to take him down once and for all." I said. I leapt out of the Mega Aurazord with the Power Blaster. "Saul, how dare you kill all those people?" I started, "now your time is up." "Under whose authority?" He asked. "The Black and White Agency." I told him. I saw about to get him when, I heard a voice say.

"No don't do it, John" I looked and saw my cousin Madison. "How are you here? The last time I saw you, you were following Jacob." Saul said. "I realized that the one I loved was you Saul." She said. "I'm sorry Mad, but I have to do this, He killed Jake, Rachel, the other Animorphs, and Gabriel. Not to mention, Gold, Silver, Crystal and the other Pokédex holders." I told her. She looked mad. "But, I love him." she said. "Technically, they aren't dead. They're just statues." Saul said. "I don't care. All I want is to just get rid of you. You shouldn't be here. You don't deserve to live, you wannabe Hitler!" I yelled. He looked like I socked him. He started to talk to Madison. She just simply told him she loves him.

"You know what? Just tell me how to change them back." I told him. "You can't they're stuck this way." He simply said answered my question. "Sorry Madison, but I did try to freeze the world. But it was for you." He told her. She just looked away. We started to leave, when I called her. She came running. "Next time I see you don't be pregnant." I told her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Just go take him where I can't see him. You know in Orre." I answered. They left ready to start all over. Now I have to undo the unjust things Team Plasma did. And unpetrify everyone Team Plasma got. "Gold Ranger Power!" I said. Then I teleported to the one way back to my world. I entered and left Sinnoh forever.

I got my Jirachi, the one thing that can undo everything. I also decided that it was time to switch Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. I switched them for Blastoise, Venusaur, and Jirachi. I wished for the Animorphs, Pokédex holders, and Gabriel to be unpetrified. It worked. The Animorphs and Gabriel appeared in front of me. I told Jaylene to get Diamond and his younger brother Arceaus and pack up. I bought a house in Sootopolis. Gabriel and I started to walk together. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." I said. "Yeah, I guess it is." He responded. "Gabriel, I'm glad you came on this adventure." I told him. "Me too." He responded. Then he left. I know this isn't the last time I'm going to see him.

Epilogue

It has been 10 years since I last saw Gabriel. I found out he has three kids now. He decided that he was still needed to help out. So he joined the Secret Service protecting one person me. I know that this is his first year in the Secret Service. I never told him this, but I had Ax bump him up to the top. "Well, now I know." I turned around and saw him reading this. "Hey come on. You weren't supposed to read this." I said like a little kid. But I'm not a little kid; I'm Twenty-seven years old. Jake and Cassie got married. So did Rachel, and Tobias. Ax became the leader of the C.I.A. Marco had a kid with Artimis, Greek Goddess of the Hunt. His name is Justin.


End file.
